


Five Penny Song

by highwayKing



Series: The Dark Forest Cafe [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Forest Cafe Au, Gen, bog is a not so happy coffee shop owner, coffee shop AU, he plays the guitar, sunny is a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: It was getting colder every day. Thankfully the owner of the small coffee shop didn't mind Sunny playing before his establishment.





	Five Penny Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one shot before the main series. This is about what Sunny is up to most of the time and was inspired by some tumblr messages.

It is a common opinion that the leaves turning redder and redder every day was the most beautiful thing about autumn. It is also commonly accepted that the days getting colder as winter is slowly approaching is the worst part of the season.

In the last couple of days Sunny found that he wouldn't go anywhere without his scarf tied around his neck tightly.

He jumped out of the trolley car the moment the doors opened. He adjusted his guitar on his back. Many had said to him that such an instrument was too big for a little guy like him, but he still liked to play on it, even if it was a pain to carry it around on public transport. 

Not wasting any time, Sunny walked down on his usual path. His destination was a quiet walkway that was built on either side of a small river that ran though the city. Well, the older part of the city. 

Despite being so remote many people walked here daily, both locals and idle by-passers equally. Enough to support a struggling artist.

Not as if Sunny was struggling. He got by just fine, just as fine as everyone else, but if he could get some pocket money for his hobby then he wouldn't pass down the opportunity. And the owner of the coffee shop he is playing before regularly doesn't seem to mind him being there. Although, Sunny had a strong feeling that he was told not to chase him off by that sweet old lady he had seen around all the time.

He didn't thought about it too much, but he still was nervous to go inside in case he was questioned.

It was called the Dark Forest Cafe. Sitting proudly on the corner of the walkway the shop had a front that looked on the small street before it and window view at the river on the side. Sunny usually set up camp there.

He placed down his guitar case on the side open for any passer by's charity. His scarf was tight and kept him warm, his fingers could stand the cold as he plucked away at the strings.

With the rhythm established and his mood set he started singing. "Don't worry about a thing. 'Cause every little thing gonna be alright. Singing' don't worry about a thing. 'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."

His voice carried just like he wanted, not to loud not to quiet, just right to be pleasant. The moment he started he gained the smile of a couple walking by. The woman reached into the pocket of her coat and some pennies landed in the waiting case. The man smiled at his lady warmly in turn.

"Rise up this mornin'. Smiled with the risin' sun. Three little birds. Pitch by my doorstep. Singin' sweet songs. Of melodies pure and true."

Sunny continued with a wider grin on his face, his feet was drumming to the rhythm and people smiled and threw money into his guitar case. What more could ha ask from this wonderful autumn day?

 

Inside the coffee shop the owner however was singing a different tune. He had a headache and a foul mood and he did his best not to let it show while he made the man's espresso who was waiting at the counter. But once the man got his drink and left to take a seat by the window, Bog slumped down on the chair he had on the side.

Soft swing music was playing on the radio inside and with the guitar player's singing seeping in from outside it mixed into this noise that was both unpleasant but not terribly offending either.

Nobody inside seemed to mind however. And Bog was fine to let good enough be. That and his mother told him to 'not scare off the poor kid'. 

He rubbed his temple. He swore to himself that if he is going to see him again one more time then he is going to regret it.

"Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing. 'Cause every little thing gonna be alright. Singing' don't worry, don't worry 'bout a thing. 'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."

Bog was about to stand up when he saw Griselda looking at him with that look. He gave up immediately. The little guy won this round, so it seems.


End file.
